


Persephone

by ko_chan



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Dark John, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hades and Persephone, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive John, Possible unhealthy relationship, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex, jeraphina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_chan/pseuds/ko_chan
Summary: Dark John/Seraphina. Light spoilers for Chapters 212-214“You’ll give me anything? Even if it’s unreasonable?” John questioned firmly. Elaine wanted to scream—she didn’t have time for his games! Seraphina could be in trouble!“Yes! You’re the new King right? I promise you can have anything you want as long as you help Seraphina!” Elaine griped, frustrated.When Seraphina and Arlo don’t return, Elaine makes a rash decision, going to the last person she should, but the person that can protect Seraphina the most.Too bad she should’ve asked him what his demand was before agreeing. Hades would have his Persephone, whether Seraphina liked it or not.
Relationships: John Doe/Seraphina (unOrdinary)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 79





	1. A Deal with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this takes place chapters 212-214 so if you don’t have fastpass there may be some spoilers. Please read at your own risk. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own UnOrdinary

Elaine bit her thumb as she paced back and forth, surveying the clock. Seeing the time made her even more anxious.

“Why aren’t they back yet? Did something happen?” Elaine wrung her hands together, before pulling at her hair. “Arlo’s the strongest out of all of us. If he falls…”

She didn’t dare finish that thought.

“Should I get Remi? Isen? No, they’re not stronger than Arlo…” Elaine bit the tip of her thumb again, making it bleed.

Suddenly, she stopped pacing, realization striking her.

“No… I must be insane…” Elaine told herself. She couldn’t possibly think of going to who she thinks she could go to. He hated Arlo! There’s no way he would help him!

But Seraphina…

_‘No! There’s no way he’d help her now! Even if she still cares about him…’_

And yet… Elaine remembered how much he cared for Seraphina. How much he did for her. How he looked at her. Elaine knew she wasn’t imagining any of that…

With that thought in mind, she exited the girls’ dorm, searching for her target.

“What do you want, Elaine?” Zeke sneered at her, seeing her approach him.

“I want to see John.” Elaine spoke firmly, determined.

_‘Please don’t let me be wrong…’_

\------------------------------------

“What do you want, Elaine?” John was his usual pissed off self, his gaze hardening even more at the sight of her, but Elaine refused to cower. Seraphina and Arlo needed her!

“John… I’m here to request aid from Wellston’s King.” Elaine tried to keep her cool. _‘Suck up to him a bit and maybe he’ll tone down his mood.’_

“Why should I help trash like you? As I recall, before I was King, and when I was a cripple, you looked down on me.” John rose from his seat, stalking towards Elaine, who had to put all of her effort in appearing brave. John gripped her collar tightly then, threateningly. “And now all of a sudden you want my aid?” he growled, before shoving her away. Elaine fell to the floor ungracefully.

“Ugh!” Elaine winced in pain from the force of the impact. John glared at her before turning his back to her.

“Go ask those losers at the Safe House if you’re so desperate.” John dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Zeke then moved forward, getting ready to remove Elaine from John’s presence, but Elaine wasn’t having that.

 _‘Oh Fuck this!’_ “Seraphina’s in danger!” Elaine got straight to the point. She saw John tense and gulped when he turned his angry gaze back to her.

“Why do you think I would care?” John sneered, but Elaine was watching him closely, and she took in his tense posture at the mention of Seraphina being in trouble.

“You do.” Elaine didn’t waste a beat. She was swimming in shark infested waters, but her friends were about to be consumed by a tsunami. John fully turned to face her, hands in his pockets, gaze alit with fury.

“I. Don’t.” John said. He took a step closer to her in warning. “Now leave before I decide to show you no mercy.”

Zeke made a move to grab her again and Elaine struggled in his hold.

“No! Please! I’ll give you anything you want if you help Seraphina! Please!”

“Shut up! All your yammering is pissing the King off!” Zeke smirked, enjoying the power trip. He began dragging her towards the door.

“No! Let me go!” Elaine cried, struggling as hard as she could.

“Wait.” John’s voice spoke out.

Zeke and Elaine freeze, blinking.

“You’ll give me anything? Even if it’s unreasonable?” John questioned firmly. Elaine wanted to scream—she didn’t have time for his games! Seraphina could be in trouble!

“Yes! You’re the new King right? I promise you can have anything you want as long as you help Seraphina!” Elaine griped, frustrated.

“And if I say none of you can oppose my price?” John ventured. If Elaine wasn’t restrained by Zeke, she would’ve pulled all of John’s hair out.

“For the last time, yes! You can have anything you want! None of us will argue!” Elaine yelled.

John smirked, and Zeke and Elaine were slightly frightened.

“Fine. Just remember this when I claim my reward.” John gestured for Zeke to let Elaine go. Zeke unceremoniously dropped Elaine, who landed once again on the floor in an ungraceful heap.

“Now, lead me to where Seraphina is.” John commanded.

\------------------

“Be careful, this dampener decreases your ability by half.” Leilah advised Arlo.

“ _Half_?!” Arlo’s eyes widened. Leilah locked eyes with him.

“Think you can handle it?” she asked as the radicals of Spectre circled them.

Arlo glances at Seraphina, who was without an ability, and would be the most hurt if he failed to defend them. He sighs, focusing once again on his opponents.

“As if I have a choice.” Arlo bites out, activating his ability. He already was feeling the effects of the dampener on his shield.

“You’re going to regret activating your ability!” the spikey haired man threatened, preparing to fight. Each of the radical members of Spectre activated their abilities. One in particular had super strength and began pounding against Arlo’s barrier.

Arlo gritted his teeth as more and more members began attacking the barrier. Even with the ability dampener activated, they were still packing a punch towards his shield.

Seraphina watched as her friend was struggling, and quickly came up with a plan. She turned to her sister.

“As long as they have those drugs, we’re constantly being threatened that you two may lose your abilities too.” Seraphina tells Leilah.

“What do you suggest?” Leilah was preparing her ability, her green eyes glowing.

“Freeze time. Even at a lower ability level, right now you’ll be able to for a minute. Unlike you and Arlo, I have no ability for them to take. If you freeze time long enough, I can take the drugs from them and get away.” Seraphina says to Leilah. Right now, everyone was attacking Arlo’s barrier, and were paying no attention to Seraphina and Leilah.

Leilah locked eyes with her sister, before sighing, and turned to Arlo.

“Take down your barrier.” She commanded.

“Are you insane?!” Arlo yelled at her.

“Trust Seraphina. Take down the barrier when I tell you to.” Placing a hand on Seraphina’s shoulder, Leilah’s eyes glowed brighter. “Now!”

With that, Arlo’s barrier deactivated, and time froze. Everyone was frozen except Seraphina and Leilah.

“I have to stay with Arlo once time unfreezes to be protected by the barrier.” Leilah told Seraphina. “Hurry!”

Seraphina nodded, running towards every member of Spectre and pit pocketing them all for the drug. She moved quickly, as she knew Leilah was doing everything to keep time frozen as long as possible.

“Seraphina! Come back! My time field—” it was too late. Time unfroze and Arlo reactivated his barrier quickly. However, too late his eyes caught sight of Seraphina outside of the barrier in the line of fire.

“Seraphina! Come back!” Arlo called her. The other members realized what Seraphina was doing and before they could wrestle her for the drugs, Seraphina smashed them all on the ground, shattering the syringes, making the drug useless.

“You bitch!” one of them cried, punching her. Another activated their fire ability and managed to burn her hair extensions. The one with super strength threw her against the wall of the alleyway.

“Freeze time again!” Arlo demanded to Leilah. “I have to get to her!”

Seraphina winced as she was pushed farther into the wall, causing some cracks.

“Lights out!” her assailant grinned, holding back a fist to punch her.

Suddenly, his fist was grabbed, and the man gave a cry of agony as his fist was single handedly shattered. Seraphina’s eyes widened when she locked eyes with the man’s attacker.

John stared harshly back at her.

He swiftly threw the man away from her and used another attacker’s fire ability. All the members of Spectre tried to run, but John blasted a wall of fire to stop them in their tracks. He took at Seraphina, surveying the damage done to her, noting especially her burned hair extensions.

“Who burned you?” John demanded.

“What are you doing here, John?” Seraphina ignored his question. John stared at her for a second more before turning towards the cowering members of Spectre.

“Hey, if none of you tell me who burned her, I’ll burn all your faces!” John threatened.

“It was Issac!” one of the members screamed, pointing him out to John. The man named Issac backed away from the approaching John in terror, eyeing John’s hands full of flames.

“Say goodbye to your hair.” was all John said before grabbing the man’s head and setting the top of his head on fire. The man cried in pain, trying in vain to put it out, but couldn’t. “As for the rest of you…”

“Please, show some mercy!” the spikey haired man cried. John smirked maliciously.

“Sorry, but trash doesn’t deserve to make demands.” With that, John used the person with super strength’s ability again and proceeded to break bones. Seraphina stared on in horror.

 _‘Even with the dampener, he’s still so much more powerful than any of them.’_ The sound of bones snapping made her sick, and Seraphina couldn’t hold in the bile that came up and vomited from her mouth.

“Seraphina!” Elaine cried, running towards her. She was joined by Leilah and Arlo. “Thank goodness you’re safe!”

“Why is he here?” Arlo demanded.

“I asked for his help… You weren’t back yet…” Elaine teared up. “I thought something went wrong. I’m sorry…”

“What was the catch?” Seraphina was quick to the point. There’s no way John was doing this out of concern. Not after claiming she was dead to him. Something was up…

“Don’t worry. You’re safe now. We’ll worry about that later.” Elaine tried to soothe her. However, Seraphina was staring at something else. Elaine turned and saw John staring at them, approaching their group. Arlo got in front of them, trying to shield them from John.

“Move.” John ordered. Arlo narrowed his eyes at him. “I’ve saved your asses. The least you can do is move so I can see her.”

Arlo glared at him, but knowing John was right, let him pass. John kneeled down, examining her for any type of injuries that he missed before. Cerulean met gold, and Seraphina couldn’t bring herself to look away.

“Elaine, heal her! She’s probably feeling pain from being smashed into a wall.” John barked at the blue haired girl who startled before nodding and proceeding to heal Seraphina. He didn’t take his eyes away from Seraphina’s. “Gather all those pathetic losers from the Safe House. I’m going to claim my reward.”

“Reward?” Seraphina parroted.

“You remember your promise?” he directed his icy gaze to Elaine, who tensed.

“Ah… yes… a promise is a promise…” Elaine averted her eyes. Arlo and Seraphina exchanged looks and Leilah cleared her throat.

“Seraphina, please think about what I said. I’ll let you all go get cleaned up while my associates and I take care of these radicals.” Leilah then fished in her pocket and handed Seraphina a card. “Here’s my contact info. Hope to see you soon.”

With that, the purple haired woman made her departure and left the Wellston students to themselves. John refocused on Seraphina.

“Remember, I want the Safe House gathered for my reward. As soon as you get back to Wellston.” John ordered.

“We heard you the first time.” Arlo sneered.

“Good. If you don’t, I’ll hold Elaine responsible for lying to me.” With that, John took his leave as well with Seraphina, Elaine, and Arlo staring after him.

“Elaine.” Arlo quickly focused on Elaine. “Explain.”


	2. Hades comes for His Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John names his price. No one is pleased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here’s the next chapter for Persephone! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own UnOrdinary

“How could you think of doing such a thing, Elaine?!” Remi slammed her hands down on the desk. Every member, even the lower members, were gathered at the Safe House as John requested. Each of them had an expression of apprehension on their face.

“I didn’t know what to do!” Elaine protested.

“You could’ve gotten one of us.” Isen pointed out firmly.

“And what would you have done if Arlo wasn’t strong enough to win?” Elaine asked them. “We have to face facts, Arlo is still our strongest, and I had to get someone stronger than him to ensure Seraphina and him would be safe.”

“But now he has the upper hand.” Arlo reminded them, serious. “You promised him a reward.”

“Maybe it won’t be so bad?” Elaine tried to venture.

“What if he tries to disband the Safe House?” a member fretted. The other members looked worried as well.

“Don’t worry, everyone.” Remi held up her hands to calm the members. “We will not be disbanding the Safe House, no matter what he says.”

“But he was promised no opposition…” another member chimed in.

“Wrong. Elaine promised him that on our behalf. He can’t possibly expect us to agree!” Blyke, in multiple bandages, was also present at the meeting. He directed a hateful glare at Elaine, who flinched. “You spoke for the rest of us when you shouldn’t have!”

“And if she didn’t, me and Arlo probably would’ve been in the hands of our attackers.” Seraphina finally spoke. She stepped forward, facing everyone. “Yes, Elaine shouldn’t have promised John something she couldn’t keep, but without John’s help, I would probably have been in a lot worse shape than I am now.” She fingered her short hair, missing the singed extensions from before. “We should at least hear what he has to say, even if it’s something completely outrageous, as a courtesy at the very least.”

“And what if he does want the Safe House gone?” a member asked, looking shaken.

“Then we will just make another one.” Seraphina stated simply. “The Safe House isn’t just a room. Every one of us is a part of the Safe House—its philosophy both in and outside its walls.”

“That’s true.” A girl stepped forward. “I quarreled with some of you guys before and now we embody the rules of the Safe House in and out of the room.” Others nodded at her statement.

“See? It will be all fine.” Remi smiled at everyone. “No matter what John says, the Safe House will always be in Wellston, whether he likes it or not.”

All of the members gave a sigh of relief and began talking amongst themselves, feeling more at ease. Remi watched them all fondly.

 _‘We can’t let John have his way—no matter what!’_ Remi thought, determined to face whatever John had to throw at them.

Suddenly, the door to the Safe House slammed open, and John stood there, and the sight of the Devil himself would’ve paled in comparison to the members of the Safe House. Everyone was silent and tense. There was no trace of the easygoing atmosphere that was once there a few seconds earlier.

John observed everyone, not bothered in the slightest at their reaction to him and entered the room. Zeke followed in after him, smug. Seraphina wished she could punch that smirk off his face.

“I’m here to collect my reward.” John stated. Remi narrowed her eyes.

“Yes, we’re aware Elaine promised you anything in order to help Seraphina and Arlo.” Remi responded tersely.

“Just tell us your stupid demand and get out!” Blyke was more blunt, annoyed with John’s very presence.

“Ha! What’s the matter, Blyke? Upset cause your Safe House is about to be gone?” Zeke mocked. Blyke rose from his seat, ready to strike Zeke, but the blue haired boy just grinned wider. “Ohhh I’m so scared! Watch it, or you might get beaten down from our King again.”

“Why you—” Blyke hissed but Isen placed a hand on Blyke’s shoulder to halt him.

“Are you done?” John eyed both Zeke and Blyke with disinterest. Blyke glared at him. He hated the dark haired boy more than words could say.

“Just get on with it then!” Blyke growled. John didn’t even spare him another look and walked farther into the room.

Seraphina blinked when John stopped in front of her.

“Let’s go.” Was all he said. Seraphina stared.

“I’m sorry… what?” Seraphina asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

“Let’s go, Seraphina.” He repeated, cold but patient with her.

Everyone stared.

“J-John! What are you talking about? What about the Safe House?! What about your reward?!” Zeke yammered.

“What’s going on?” Remi asked, staring at John, who hasn’t stopped looking at Seraphina.

“I said I was here to collect my reward.” John eyed Remi, not moving from his spot in front of Seraphina. “I was promised anything I wanted, no matter how unreasonable. Seraphina is what I want.”

Seraphina felt as if her entire world was crashing down on her. The entire room erupted into chaos.

“Oh no, is he going to hurt her?” some members fretted.

“What if he makes her his personal slave?” more members began to panic, concerned for their fellow member. Seraphina has endeared herself to the Safe House and they all cared about her.

“You can’t take her!” Evie yelled, taking a step towards John.

“Yeah! She’s not an object!” more members had their hackles raised, ready to jump in and defend Seraphina.

John didn’t flinch at all from the accusations or exclamations thrown his way. He was calm, composed, and cold. Seraphina wondered what he was thinking, making such a demand, and wished she could voice her thoughts, but she was too much in shock.

 _‘What’s his motive? Why is he doing this?’_ she wondered.

“John, you can’t just demand Seraphina and expect us to be okay with it.” Remi tried to deescalate the situation.

“Actually, yes I can.” John responded evenly. “In Elaine’s exact deal, she promised I could have _anything_ , no matter how unreasonable, and even agreed there would be no opposition. It’s not my problem she never asked me what exactly I wanted before agreeing.”

“T-that—” Elaine blanched, realizing he was indeed right. In her hurry, she didn’t think to exactly ask him his terms beyond the promised agreement.

“You can’t have Seraphina.” Arlo finally spoke. His expression was stern.

“So Elaine’s a liar?” John countered. He directed his icy gaze to the blue haired girl. “So you are now going back on our terms after I helped your friends, even though it was your responsibility to ask me my full terms in the first place?”

“Well… that’s…” Elaine averted her eyes.

“So that means,” John’s eyes hardened further, “You’re prepared to face the consequences?”

“C-consequences?” Elaine squeaked.

“I’ve told you before—you go back on our terms, I’ll target you. I’ll make your life a living hell. No one will be able to protect you from me.” John stated. He stared straight at Elaine, who was beginning to tremble. “Think wisely, Elaine.”

“We’ll protect her from you!” Blyke vowed, getting ready to defend Elaine.

“As I recall, I’ve wiped the floor with you. I’ve even taken you all on singe handedly and still won.” John was not impressed with Blyke’s bravado. “So let me ask you this, do you honestly think you can protect Elaine from me?”

Blyke finally had enough of this, and rose from his seat, brushing off Isen’s hand and prepared to step forward. John also readied his stance, prepared to permanently put Blyke on the ground.

“Wait.” Seraphina’s touch on his shoulder stilled him. Everyone turned to look at her, but she only had eyes for John, who seemed to share the same sentiment towards her. “All you want is me?” she asked.

“Only you.” John replied simply.

“And you will not also demand the disbanding of the Safe House?” Seraphina prodded further.

“I’ve only come here for you.” John reaffirmed. Zeke looked like he was about to pass out from disbelief. Seraphina eyed John, studying him.

“Very well.” She agreed. The Safe House members were about to protest, but Seraphina stilled them with a hand. “A deal’s a deal. If it wasn’t for him. I probably wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Seraphina—” Arlo was about to protest, but Seraphina cut him off.

“I’d rather it be me than Elaine.” Seraphina told him. She then turned to John. “We can go now.”

John nodded, inclining his head for her to follow. Zeke was speechless.

“That’s it?! We’re not getting rid of the Safe House?!” Zeke was flabbergasted.

“There’s always another day. Right now, I’ve gotten what I wanted.” John stated, not bothered. He then walked out of the room, with Seraphina following behind, leaving Zeke to mourn the Safe House’s victory.

 _‘What’s he thinking?’_ Seraphina watched John’s back as she followed him. _‘And what does he expect from me?’_

Finally, they arrived at their destination and Seraphina blinked, realizing it was her dorm.

“Pack your things. I’ll be waiting here you.” John commanded.

“I’m sorry… what?” Seraphina was confused.

“From now on, you’ll be living in my dorm with me, Seraphina.” John told her calmly.

“You can’t be serious!” Seraphina exclaimed. “John, that’s not even allowed with school rules!”

“I’m the King now. What I say goes. But if you’re that unsure, we’ll get a house then.” John compromised. Seraphina wanted to scream.

“John, there’s no way the Headmaster is going to allow you to let me live with you in your dorm!” Seraphina was losing her mind, and it’s only been ten minutes in John’s custody!

“For now, you’ll live with me. If the Headmaster doesn’t like it, we’ll leave and buy a house.” John told her, hands in his pockets.

“That’s… you’re not going to concede on this, are you?” Seraphina felt a headache coming on.

“No.” was all he said. Seraphina sighed.

“What are you playing at, John?” Seraphina was already tired of this. “What do you expect from me after you demanded me? What exactly is your motive?”

“My motive?” John asked. He began walking towards her and Seraphina backed into a wall. He placed both his hands on each side of her head, caging her in. Seraphina’s heartbeat increased at the proximity. They were so close they were breathing the same air. “My motive is simply this: You’re mine now. Mine to be with and mine to covet from the world. I don’t need to have an elaborate scheme when it comes to you. I told you, you are what I wanted, so I took you.”

Seraphina’s heartbeat increased tenfold, and her breath hitched. There was a stirring between her legs, but she didn’t dare focus on that. John released her from his prison and stepped back. However, his eyes watched her with a dark intensity. Beckoning. _Wanting._

“Go get your things, Seraphina.” He commanded. “We’ll be sharing a room from now on, whether you like it or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter two! Hope you all enjoyed.


	3. Hades Begins His Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seraphina thinks John's playing a game. John has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I’ve been away! I’ve actually committed myself to start working more hours to try and generate some savings for my house fund as well as getting ready to do online technical school. 
> 
> Anyway, I had some free time this weekend so I decided I could do some fanfic writing. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own UnOrdinary

Seraphina slowly gathered her things, as if in a daze. Was she really packing her stuff to move into John’s dorm? It felt so surreal. Just a day ago they were arguing, and John expressed anger at her. Now they would be living together…

 _‘Surely the Headmaster isn’t going to allow this.’_ Seraphina thought, yet continued gathering her belongings, knowing this version of John was volatile, and not wanting to disrupt his cold but patient attitude with her.

She opened her dresser, taking clothes from inside, and eyed the empty space where her bear used to be. The one that John was insistent be named after him. That memory seemed so long ago…

Shaking her head, she finished zipping up her suitcase and took one last look at her vacant dorm.

 _‘I can do this.’_ Seraphina reassured herself and exited her room to the common room and went to the door, knowing John was waiting on the other side. She paused, laying her forehead against the door, sighing, before opening her eyes and straightening her shoulders. _‘I can do this.’_

With that, she opened the door, and John was indeed there, waiting for her.

“Are you finished?” he eyed her sternly. It was such a contrast to the smiles he had once given her.

Seraphina took a deep breath.

“I’m ready.”

The trip to the boys’ dorm did not take long, and soon Seraphina was within John and Blyke’s dorm.

“Blyke isn’t here anymore so it’s just us.” John spoke. Seraphina nodded and started heading to Blyke’s room, ready to unpack. John eyed her in confusion. “Where are you going?”

“…to my room? You said Blyke isn’t here anymore.” Seraphina answered, also confused.

“No, Seraphina.” John frowned. “I meant you are staying in my room.”

Seraphina blinked.

“Your room… together?” Seraphina voiced slowly, unsure if she was understanding him correctly.

“Yes. I meant we’d be staying in the same room from now on.” John kept his even tone, not once snapping at her, but Seraphina still missed his friendly and jovial tone from the old days of their friendship.

Seraphina eyed his room with trepidation. John crossed his arms.

“We used to do it at my house all the time.” John told her.

“That was your living room. Not your bedroom.” Seraphina responded, apprehension in her gut. A boy and a girl staying in the same bedroom had a larger, deeper, context. Seraphina wondered if John was aware that was meant more for people in serious relationships, and not estranged friends. “I should stay in a separate room.”

The very idea of being in the same room together roused feelings in Seraphina she didn’t want to examine.

“I want you in here.” John stated. Seraphina scrunched up her face, still refusing to acknowledge the feelings she was having in favor of irritation.

“John…” Seraphina felt herself redden, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. “John, surely you get the context of sharing a bedroom, right?”

John didn’t say anything, but his eyes watched her intensely. Seraphina wanted to squirm. However, her thoughts were soon interrupted when John began walking towards her. Seraphina began backing up, but John was quick to shut the bedroom door, blocking any escape attempt. Seraphina pressed herself against the wood in vain to create some distance, but John wasn’t having it, trapping her between his body and the door, keeping her in her position. Seraphina’s heartbeat increased tenfold.

 _‘Please tell me this isn’t going to be common…’_ Seraphina turned redder.

“What if that’s the exact context I mean?” John whispered in her ear, his breath caressing her cheek and neck.

 _‘What?’_ Seraphina’s eyes widen.

“What if…” John takes a hand from the door that was caging her in, grasping her chin and locking eyes with her. “…That’s exactly the context I want?”

His other hand was taken away from the door, his fingers caressing her arm softly, and Seraphina resisted the urge to sigh in pleasure. His hand drifted lower towards her hip, his thumb sneaking under the hem of her shirt and stroking her bare skin. Seraphina felt a jolt run through her, and she wondered where else he was going to touch. She didn’t dare ponder if she was thinking that in excitement or fear.

“You… you can’t be serious.” Seraphina finally spoke out, trying to distract herself from the electrifying touches on her hip. If his touch on her hip was causing this strange reaction, she questioned what more she would feel if he touched other places.

“Why not? We were always tittering on the edge before.” John replied, not bothered.

“W-what?” Seraphina gaped. John rolled his eyes.

“We always played this game, Seraphina. We were friends, but we always would tease the line—see how much we both could get away with. You’d like to touch me. I’d like to flirt with you. But we’d always know when to never cross the line completely.” John explained bluntly.

“T-that’s not—” Seraphina’s cheeks flushed, remembering she was indeed touchy-feely with John a lot during their friendship, and she would remember those little whispers in her ear that it was fun to tease him and to see how far could she go.

“But it’s gone deeper than that.” John interrupted sternly. “That teasing of the line isn’t enough for me anymore. Being your friend wasn’t enough. I’d want more. I _craved_ more.”

His hand continued their path away from her hip, caressing the skin of her taunt stomach. Seraphina put all of her effort not to lean into John’s touch. She knew the intense way he was looking at her combined with his slow torturous touches was causing a stirring between her legs, but she ignored it at all costs.

 _‘This has to be some kind of game!’_ Seraphina decided.

“We were just playing, John.” Seraphina said firmly, trying to deflect. She could play games too. “It happens with friends who are different sexes sometimes. They flirt—they like to play the what if game.”

“So you were leading me on?” John raised an eyebrow. “Did it give you some kind of high that you were playing with the school cripple’s heart?”

“You know that’s not true.” Seraphina glared.

“So then you’re saying you don’t feel that way anymore?” John continued to probe her, his hand traveling upwards towards her chest. “You haven’t stopped me from touching you. You know what I want, and yet you haven’t pushed me off you or told me to stop.” His hand found its prize and cupped her left breast, and Seraphina let out a moan from the shock of pleasure. “What if I do this?” he massaged her breast and Seraphina clenched her thighs together. “Why aren’t you stopping me, Seraphina?”

“I—ah!” Seraphina leaned forward into his hand after a particular firm squeeze. John smirked.

“It was always that context between us, Seraphina.” John looked victorious, and if he won a battle. Finally, he let her go and stepped away from her, leaving Seraphina a panting, flushed mess. “I’m just being more obvious about it.”

Seraphina stared at him as he then began unpacking her stuff and putting things away. She panted, watching him, angry and sexually frustrated.

 _“I’m going crazy! This is a game! This is a game! This has to be a game! He’s just trying to fuck with me!’_ Seraphina tried to control her wits.

“Oh, and by the way, Seraphina… “ John spoke out, glancing at her, smirking, eyes alit with dark desire. “The bed’s big enough for two.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Hope you enjoyed the read!


	4. Zeus Acquiesces to Hades' Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John watches Seraphina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s an update for Persphone in John’s POV! Be warned, John is very possessive. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own UnOrdinary
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

John sat on his bed, watching Seraphina as she was putting her things away. After his declaration earlier, she shooed him from her things in a desperate attempt to make herself busy so she could ignore the elephant in the room. If John had it his way, he would’ve pulled her away from her fretting and into his bed for more fun activities.

He wanted her. Ever since they became friends, he’s always wanted her, but was content with being her friend. Seraphina would drive him absolutely crazy with her flirty nature and touches, but he held firm. He knew if he didn’t, if he embraced his desire to want to possess her, that he’d overwhelm her, and most likely even scare her. Seraphina had this image of him that he was a silly dork that had a tendency for trouble and a cocky attitude. She had no idea of the beast he really was underneath—the one that wanted to keep her all to himself.

John remembered all the times he had to reign his darker side in. Seraphina was like heroin in a sense. He was addicted and couldn’t get enough of her. He recalled all the times he’d wake up from sleep, drenched in sweat, body aching in need for her after dreaming about her. When she’d touched him teasingly, he’d have to clench his jaw to prevent himself from taunting for more. He knew if he teased the line excessively, he’d lose control and next thing they knew he’d be pinning her down and fucking her senseless.

These last few weeks have been _hell_ without her. Even if he was angry at her, John still _missed_ her. She had betrayed him, and she deserved his wraith, yet it was like her very essence imprinted itself in his blood, coursing through his veins. He would constantly wrestle with himself between wanting to hit her and wanting to fuck her. The lack of her touch and scent drove him mad, and his anger at her drove him madder. His dilemma caused him to be extra violent and volatile. Everyone gave him a wide berth, and those who were stupid enough to piss him off got what they deserved.

Eventually, he realized he needed Seraphina back, regardless of his anger towards her. The withdrawal from her was too painful to bear, and it was doing chaos to his blood pressure every time he’d see her with the ex-Royals instead of where she belonged—by his side.

However, getting Seraphina to come back and having her willingly stay there seemed next to impossible. Every time they’d meet, they ended up butting heads and spitting more hateful words. John was sure by this point, if Seraphina got what she wanted, he’d be punted across the country by now.

Then the Safe House happened, and John was positive there was no chance Seraphina would come back to his side. She been blinded by the idealistic views of Unordinary like he used to be. It’s like their views switched with him now believing in a Darwinist society and her believing in a hopeful altruistic world. He knew what it was like to hope when he was a Cripple, and he couldn’t blame her for buying into Unordinary’s ideology, but she needed to accept reality—that she was weak now, and he was the only one who could protect her from the scum of the world.

Seraphina being a Cripple didn’t bother him, despite his views on the strong eat the weak. It was Seraphina he wanted—not her powers—and whether she was a Cripple or God-tier, she was his. Nonetheless, now that she was a Cripple, he knew she wouldn’t survive in this world. She wasn’t like him where he grew as a Cripple and became relentless. Seraphina would challenge ability-users and they’d pummel her. Sooner or later, she’d challenge someone who could really hurt her. Look what happened when she was being attacked by the ambush he found her in earlier. She always bit off more than she could chew—she wasn’t like him as a Cripple where he trained himself to fight back.

If he didn’t arrive in time, she’d probably wouldn’t have been here to live to tell the tale.

Anger filled him when he thought back on those scumbags attacking her. He took great pleasure in breaking that guy’s hand and burning the other ability user’s head. No one would hurt her anymore. He’d make sure she was safe and happy with him. She may not see it now, but she would realize it eventually she belonged with him and he belonged with her. He’s known for a while he didn’t want her to be anyone else’s but these few weeks without her really put in perspective how much he didn’t want her with anyone but him.

It pissed him off especially that Blyke and Arlo have been getting especially friendly with her. Didn’t they have Remi and Elaine to moon over? Seraphina was off limits as far as John was concerned. It was especially satisfying to pound Blyke earlier knowing the redhead was getting protective of Seraphina lately.

John was pretty sure it seemed hopeless he was never getting Seraphina back and he would be forced to watch her grow closer with the ex-Royals against his will. He sought to destroy the Safe House in order to prevent Seraphina becoming more untouchable for him. He was like a wild animal foaming at the mouth for the return of his mate, and it made John more ruthless and wrathful for the Safe House that took Seraphina even farther away from him than before.

So when Elaine came begging for his help and made her offer, it was the golden opportunity he never thought he’d get. All he had to do was bargain his reward with vague implications and Elaine fell for it hook line and sinker. She truly was gullible for not thinking through his odd wording. If the ex-Royals and the Safe House want anyone to blame for Seraphina’s current predicament, it was Elaine for letting her emotions rule over her logic. He just took advantage of the situation presented to him.

However, to his surprise and delight, Seraphina agreed to the deal without much fuss. All he had to do was play his part and her heartstrings would be pulled. Though he did expect some resistance, but it seemed Seraphina was also aware if he wasn’t there to save her, she’d be gone by now. His eyes traced her form hungrily, remembering how close they were earlier and how he got to finally put his hands on her. Her skin was softer than he imagined and the moans she made was music to his ears. He wondered what other sounds he could make her do.

He especially wondered if he could make her moan his name.

“Stop staring at me.” Seraphina commented, not looking at him. John couldn’t see her expression, but he had a feeling she was annoyed. “Don’t you have anything better to do?”

 _‘Yes, I could be doing you.’_ John wanted to say, but decided against it, knowing it would probably make her faint on the spot. He knew Seraphina wasn’t really used to amorous attention despite her confident personality. As much as he enjoyed their earlier encounter, he knew it was better not to push his luck after his earlier comment about his bed. _‘At least not right now…’_

“I could help you.” John offered.

“No.” Seraphina simply said. “I don’t trust you with my belongings.”

I don’t trust you with my underwear, was what was implied, and John had to smirk. He supposed that was his own fault for making his intentions known, but he couldn’t resist, especially since she was now his again. It was like he was getting high off her very presence, his anger from earlier and his pleasure at her being at his side wrestling for supremacy into a twisted possessive desire to dominate her.

And oh, how he wanted to dominate her.

“Well then I guess I’m stuck with just watching you.” John simply said.

“You could read a book.” Seraphina quipped back sharply.

“As I recall, my favorite book was confiscated.” John remarked, raising an eyebrow in challenge. Seraphina’s shoulders drooped.

“Yeah…” she agreed, obviously remembering how she got caught with his Unordinary novel.

Before John could say anything, John heard a knock on his bedroom door. Narrowing his eyes, he went to open the door, ready to shoo whoever barged into his dorm without his permission.

“Ah, hello John!” Keene was on the other side, and John narrowed his eyes even more when Keene caught sight of Seraphina. “So it’s true I guess…” Keene remarked.

“What do you want?” John snapped. His earlier calmer mood destroyed by the man’s very presence. He was all fury now and no mercy.

“The Headmaster would like to see you, if you don’t mind.” Keene explained.

“I already saw him today.” And with that, John tried slamming the door in Keene’s face, but Keene stuck his foot in the door. However, that didn’t stop Keene from wincing in pain at the force.

“It seems your earlier actions have required him to ask for another meeting.” Keene said.

It seems your kidnapping of Seraphina has come to our attention, is what was really implied.

John sighed, turning to look at Seraphina, who paused her unpacking to watch him and Keene with interest.

“Wait until I get back to finish unpacking. We might have to leave after all.” John instructed, and with that, he left with Keene towards Headmaster Vaughn’s office. John’s sour mood only increased when he entered and saw Arlo, Remi, Blyke, Isen, and Elaine in there along with some people he recognized Seraphina hung out with in the Safe House.

“What are _they_ doing here?” John hissed. He eyed each of them with hatred. Some of the lower tiers winced at the force of his glare. However, Remi, Blyke, and Arlo stood firm.

“I believe I told you to leave the Safe House alone, John.” Headmaster Vaughn spoke firmly, not answering his question. John frowned.

“Tch. I have.” John answered, crossing his arms.

“You’ve kidnapped Seraphina against her will!” Elaine screamed, looking absolutely worse for wear. It appears the knowledge she traded Seraphina away accidentally was affecting her mental health.

“No. You sacrificed her unknowingly.” John countered back, already feeling annoyed. “I told you it’s your fault you should’ve asked my terms before agreeing. This is all on you, Elaine.”

“I was worried about my friends! I didn’t have time to think on that!” Elaine exclaimed, tears running down her face. Remi comforted her, trying to calm her distressed friend.

“Regardless of your terms, John,” Headmaster Vaughn straightened his glasses. “You cannot take ownership of another student, even if you are King, especially one from the Safe House.”

“Oh? So now we’re prioritizing the Safe House?” John arched an eyebrow. He directed his gaze then to the lower-tiers with the ex-Royals. “Let me ask you this, why are you following these scum now? When they were in power, they did nothing to help you. Now that they’re dethroned, they’ve decided to finally get off their high horses and help. Does that sound fair to you?”

The lower tiers winced. The girl, Evie, studied him.

“Is she okay?” Evie asked. John locked eyes with her.

“Seraphina will be treated with respect.” John stated, and Evie didn’t reply, studying him some more. Roland looked at her in curiosity. “Now, back to my earlier question, why the sudden sympathy for low tiers now? Is it because you see what happens when one gets the ability to fight back? You can sit there acting like a saint all you want, but the truth of the matter is you don’t care about low-tiers and cripples—you just are afraid one day they may come back to bite you in the ass.”

“That’s not true!” Remi spoke up heatedly. “Everyone matters, John!”

“And yet, again, where was the Safe House when I was a Cripple and you were Queen?” John shot back simply, becoming bored already with this conversation. It was like talking to a wall. “If you really valued your brother’s philosophy, you would’ve reigned Arlo in when he dismantled it while you and him were Queen and King.”

“That’s not—”

“Enough,” Vaughn cut in, feeling a headache coming on. “John, return Seraphina to her dorm and stop this nonsense. The Safe House is off limits.”

“I am leaving the Safe House alone. I have Seraphina now. I don’t need to deal with the hypocritical trash that run it anymore.” John kept his arms crossed eyeing the Headmaster sternly.

“Oh?” here Vaughn looked interested. “What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I said.” John stated. “In exchange for Seraphina, I’m leaving the Safe House alone as long as they leave me alone.”

“So…. Seraphina is the bargaining chip for peace.” Vaughn realized. He had a pondering expression. “Very well. Seraphina can stay in your custody as long as you leave the Safe House alone.” Vaughn conceded.

“WHAT?!” the ex-Royals and the Safe House members screamed. John smirked victoriously.

“Headmaster! No! You’re more powerful! Just make him give Seraphina back!” Blyke exclaimed.

“It’s my decision.” Vaughn affirmed. Elaine looked like she was about to wail. Remi steadied her. Evie and the other lower tiers watched John as the ex-Royals protested to the Headmaster. John ignored them and left, eager to get back to Seraphina.

He arrived back to his dorm in a timely manner and entered his bedroom. He took in the sight before him, feeling warm.

Seraphina was on his bed, napping the afternoon away. She must’ve been bored and decided to take a nap, and it seemed his bed was a better alternative than the floor after all.

John was quiet as he got changed and climbed into bed with her, careful not to wake her and have her put distance between them again. He gently pulled her still form closer to him, her back against his chest and his arms around her waist.

The familiar scent of apricots invaded his senses and John felt the beast inside him purr in contentment. Soothed by the smell, John felt himself drift off the sleep with Seraphina in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is chapter 4! Hopefully I’ll be able to update “Always Led Back to You” soon as well! I started the chapter but I got stuck on something so I gotta go back to read to formulate how I’m going to be doing the next stuff in the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, here’s chapter one! Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
